


For science

by maplusbellemusique



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I guess???, M/M, can you tell i’m touch starved yet, like so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplusbellemusique/pseuds/maplusbellemusique
Summary: We need 4 hugs a day for survival. We need 8 hugs a day for keeping us. We need 12 hugs a day for growth. Sander learns that through an article and ensures that Robbe receives all the hugs he needs. For science.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	For science

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to have three parts (one for 4 hugs, another for 8 hugs and another for 12 hugs), otherwise it would be way too long. i’ll post the whole thing soon, stay home and stay safe. 💖

“Wait, what?” Robbe asks Sander. They were talking through Skype, staring longingly at each other. 

“That’s what you heard! 8 hugs a day, at least. The best would be 12, actually.”

“Why?” Wondered Robbe, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“Honestly, I didn’t read the whole thing so I don’t really know. Something about serotonin.”

“Makes sense.” Robbe nods with the most endearing smile on his face, and Sander wishes he could transport himself to Robbe’s room right now.

“So from now on, you’ll get all the hugs you need. Y’know, for science.” Sander has that knowing smirk. That maybe-you-could-bribe-the-teacher smirk that got Robbe falling even harder for him.

“You’re using science as an excuse for cuddling with me.” Robbe keeps nodding, trying to tease his boyfriend.

“No. I’m just worried about your health, Mr. Ijzermans.” Sander denies, emphasizing Robbe’s name and lifting his eyebrows. “Sure, Mr. Driesen,” Robbe mocked back.

“So. For science. Can I come over tonight?,” Sander asks. They’ve been seeing each other almost every day this last week. Actually, since the lockdown was over, they haven’t lost an opportunity to be with each other. “Of course you can,” Robbe answers.

“So I am. For science.” He brushes his palms together.

“Sure. See you later, I love you.” Robbe wraps his arms around himself as he says goodbye to Sander, feeling so happy every time he says this three words.

“Love you too, cutie.”

first and second hug.

Sander goes to Robbe’s house about half an hour later. He is greeted by Robbe’s mom at the door, and she says that her son is in his room. He gets there and finds Robbe sitting on his bed, smiling at him.

“Hey, you,” Robbe says as Sander gets closer to the bed, taking off his jacket on the way.

“Hey.” Sander says back. Robbe leans in for a kiss but he denies it, shaking his head. “First, you’ll get your first hug of the day. Come.” He demanded, holding out his arms.

Robbe goes willingly, getting of the bed and wrapping his arms around Sander’s neck. He rests his head on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, immediately feeling Sander’s warmth all over him. He smells like comfort, and blankets and love. His peppermints smiles and bright green eyes. Sander’s warmth is all over him.

Sander held him tight by his waist, quietly whispering in Robbe’s ear, “Okay, hug one done”. Robbe giggled, and then said, just as quietly, “I already feel myself getting healthier.” It’s a familiar embrace. Robbe lets himself melt into it.

Ever since they met, he began to feel what was like not being the one holding other people up, for once. It was such a relief for Robbe, knowing that he had someone who’d hold him up and care for him too.

Sander pulls back a little, but still close enough to feel Robbe’s breath against his skin. He stares into his autumn brown eyes, and lets himself be taken away by those. He could spend the rest of his life like this; Robbe’s eyes warmly staring back at his, and soft hands holding his own. This is what safety feels like, he’s sure.

“Now, hey.” Robbe kisses Sander before he can stop him. Sander’s eyes are shut in a second, now holding Robbe by his waist. “Hey,” he answers the second they stop to regain their breath.

They keep kissing and kissing until they’re both laying in bed, facing each other. Sander kisses the tip of Robbe’s nose and he laughs. Sander wishes he could save that laugh for his bad days, wishes that he could remember the light that Robbe’s laugh brings every time that his mind is dark. He rests his head on Robbe’s chest and throws an arm around his hips, and Robbe’s arms come to hold him by his shoulders like a natural force.

Sander feels more than listens what Robbe says, mouth pressed against his fluffy hair, “Hug number two”. They both chuckle. It’s such a silly thing, he thinks. It makes him feel butterflies all over his body.

third hug.

Turns out that the time goes by pretty quickly when you’re with your favorite person in the world. They spend the afternoon kissing and talking and daydreaming about their future. After a few hours, they go silent, just holding each other close and listening to each other breathe in and out. Robbe is the one to break the silence, “It’s been a while since we talked about the parallel universes versions of us. How do you think they are?”

“I have a feeling they are a very happy,” he thinks out loud. Robbe is on top of him, playing idly with his hair, while Sander caress his boyfriend’s back. “Not as happy as us, though,” he adds, smirking.

“Nowhere as happy as we are, right?,” Robbe repeats Sander’s words from — from about five months ago, even though it’s feels like it was just the day before. “Nowhere as happy as we are,” Sander says back at him, and he means every word so much. He gives Robbe a light feather kiss on his cheek, then on his lips. Than they keep kissing and kissing and kissing.

Sander has a feeling that he doesn’t quite knows hot to explain. A feeling deep down in his soul that him and Robbe are together in all the universes all there, maybe with a few differences. He wonders if he had the first kiss under the rain he always dreamed of somewhere. If somewhere he didn’t make the same mistakes, if somewhere he didn’t left Robbe when he didn’t want to. But, right now, looking at Robbe while he’s with his eyes shut and looking blissed out as he always does after they kiss, he knows he wouldn’t change a thing about their story. 

He changes their positions, flipping Robbe so he’s on top of him now. While Robbe giggles, Sander rests his head on his chest, embracing him. Robbe hugs him back immediately. Hug three, he thinks to himself.

fourth hug.

A few hours later, Robbe goes to the kitchen to get something to eat because they both got hungry. Sander waits laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. In his mind, he replays the heavenly evening they just had, and all the other ones just as amazing they had before. It’s crazy, really. Every day with Robbe somehow feels different, it just gets better and better. He shoves his face into the pillow next to him, smelling Robbe’s sweet scent. This is what home feels like, he thinks.

Minutes go by since he last saw his boyfriend, so he gets a little concerned. He gets up and walks to the kitchen, and all his worries are gone when he sees Robbe happily chatting with his mom. He seems to be cooking something, but Sander can’t be sure because Robbe has his back to him.

He walks a few more steps, smiling to Robbe’s mom and hugging her son from behind. “Hi Sander,” she says, smiling. “Hi Sander,” Robbe says too, holding the hands on his waist his his own, forgetting about the food for a second. “Hey,” Sander says back, and he’s well aware of how silly and in love he sounds. He couldn’t care less, really.

They all stay in the kitchen for a while, talking and cooking together. He could spend every night like this, Sander thinks while looking at Robbe, and it still wouldn’t be enough.

“Stop staring at me,” his boyfriend murmurs, blushing. Sander just kisses his cheek, making him blush even more. It’s absurdly adorable.

How could he ever get enough of Robbe?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you read it until here! i’m not a native speaker, so i’m really sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> (i’m @ nowhereashappy on tumblr btw 🥺)


End file.
